Apologize
by Anaisa
Summary: [DG]Fechando os olhos, sentindo a sua voz falhar, ele só conseguiu dizer:“Me perdoa...[SHORT DEDICADA À MIAKA ELA]


**Apologize.**

"Eu... eu sinto muito, mas vou me casar com outra pessoa".

------------------------------------------------------

"Uma amiga de Gina está aí, Draco"-disse Blaise apontando para o lado de fora da igreja, Draco Malfoy calmamente se levantou, mas antes que saísse da igreja, Blaise disse em um tom de pura censura.-"Acho melhor você não ir."

"Eu devo ir."-disse o loiro e dando as costas para o amigo,perdeu a calma e correu ao encalço dessa misteriosa amiga.

Ao ver que era Hermione que o estava esperando, Draco até suspirou. Pelo que lembrava, ela fora uma das únicas pessoas que os apoiara e que escutara Gina nos momentos mais difíceis.

"Hermione..."

"Malfoy!"-disse a morena secamente.-"Se eu pudesse, eu não viria aqui, mas acho que você tem o dever de saber."

"O que aconteceu com Gina?"-ele perguntou automaticamente, pouco se importando com o tom frio da mulher a sua frente.

Ele sabia o porquê e ele sabia que ele era o culpado de todos esses sentimentos hostis.

**Você vai dizer:**

**"Eu não fiz por mal"**

**"Eu não quis te magoar"**

"Enquanto você estava aqui, Gina tentou se matar."-disse a morena com uma falsa calma.

"Ela... ela está morta?"

"Ela sobreviveu, Malfoy"-falou, com um suspiro.-"Mas como dizem, ela não está aqui e muito menos lá"-agora Hermione falava com uma voz embargada-"Teria sido melhor, se ela estivesse morta."

"Ela está aonde?"

"Nesse hospital"-disse Hermione mostrando um pequeno papel, Draco sem nem pensar, pegou o papel das mãos da mulher a sua frente e aparatou.

-----------------------------------------------

"Você sabe que você não é mal."-disse Gina com ternura.-"Não entendo por que está lutando a favor dele."

"Como você entenderia?"-disse Draco bruscamente.-"Você não me conhece. Como você pode saber?"

**Come here, please hold my hand for now**

_Venha aqui, por favor segure minha mão agora _

**Help me, I'm scared please show me how to fight this**

_Me ajude, estou com medo,por favor, me mostre como lutar_

**God has a master plan **

_Deus tem um plano-mestre_

**And I guess, I am in his demand**

_E eu acho ,que eu estou nessa demanda_

"Eu apenas sei. Se você fosse realmente mal, você não estaria aqui, discutindo comigo, você logo me mataria e pronto! Acabou tudo!".

"Eu... eu não quero matar mais ninguém."-disse o loiro em um sussurro.

"Você não precisa matar. Não precisa mesmo."

"Me... me tira daqui. Por favor. Por favor..."

"Segura no meu braço."-pediu a ruiva com calma.

**Please save me this time I cannot run**

_Por favor, me salve, agora eu não posso correr_

**And I'll see you when this is done**

_E eu te verei quando isto estiver feito _

**And now I have come to realize**

_E agora eu tenho que vir a concretizar_

_**That you are the one who's left behind**_

_Que você é a única que resta_

--------------------------------------------------

"Você vai ficar aqui, Draco."-disse Gina mostrando o velho porão da antiga Casa dos Potter.

"Por que aqui? Nesse lugar?"

"A proteção da mãe de Harry faz esse lugar ser um ótimo esconderijo, principalmente para alguém como você."

"Gina... por que está fazendo isso?"

"Porque você precisa."-disse a ruiva. Ela acendeu uma vela e disse.-"Além do mais, eu sou a fiel do segredo, Draco. Ninguém pode revelar que você está aqui."

"Mas a Marca... ele me detectará."

"Acho que não. Ele poderá saber onde você está, mas ele não conseguirá de maneira alguma chegar até você."-disse Gina bem confiante, mas no seu íntimo, ela esperava que aquilo fosse verdade.

---------------------------------------------------------

Gina o visitava de sete em sete dias, sempre trazia a comida da semana e sempre o encorajava, mas nesse domingo... ela estava atrasada.

Preocupado, Draco andava sem parar pelo porão que sempre estava mal-iluminado. Ela nunca atrasara antes, fazendo com que Draco se preocupasse.

Não querendo pensar no pior, o loiro se fitou no pequeno espelho que estava em um canto. Pode ver o quanto estava horrível, não parecia mais, o conquistador que fora no passado. Estava bem mais magro, os cabelos loiros estavam sujos e ele era cinza agora. Há tanto tempo que não via o sol...

Percebeu que alguém estava no andar de cima, Draco perdeu a fala, rapidamente procurou a capa de invisibilidade e quando a achou, a colocou. Prendeu a respiração ao ver que alguém abrira a porta, Draco tirou a capa, pois sabia que era Gina.

"Você demorou. O que aconteceu?"-mas ao ver que Gina não estava sozinha.

Harry Potter o fitava agora.

"O... o que ele está fazendo aqui?"-perguntou o loiro rudemente.

"Eu poderia pensar em tudo, menos nisso, Gina."-comentou o moreno com desdém.

"Oh, Merlin. Parem de falar asneiras!"-disse a ruiva irritava.-"Você não queria saber o que eu fazia todos os domingos, Harry? Aqui está a sua resposta."

E ao olhar para Draco, a ruiva olhou nos seus olhos e disse:

"Como está, Draco? Desculpe meu atraso, eu trouxe a sua comida."

"Não a quero."-resmungou Draco.

"Não me diga que está zangado por causa dele..."-quando não teve nenhuma resposta, a ruiva berrou.-"Pois bem, então saia daqui! Ache outro lugar para se esconder, ache outra pessoa que possa te ajudar!".

"Eu nunca pedi que você me ajudasse!".

"E eu nunca pedi para me apaixonar por você."-disse a ruiva e com lágrimas nos olhos, deixou a comida no chão e saiu do porão.

Harry antes de sair, disse a Draco com todo o nojo que sentia:

"Você continua patético."

---------------------------------------------------

Ela agora não mais o visitava, quem trazia a sua comida era Harry, Draco sempre perguntava sobre a ruiva, mas nunca escutava nenhuma resposta.

O seu "exílio" durara aproximadamente dois anos, ao saber pela voz do Cicatriz que agora Voldemort estava totalmente destruído, o loiro disse:

"Estou livre?"

"Já disse que sim, Malfoy."-falou Harry cansado de repetir as mesmas palavras.

"Gina... eu preciso ver Gina!"

"Ela... ela está no St. Mungus"-disse o moreno com raiva, as feições de Harry agora não eram mais as mesmas, ele não parecia mais o pirralho que lutara contra Voldemort ou então o adolescente que tempos atrás lançara o Sectusempra em Draco, sem saber o que realmente aconteceria.

Ele parecia... um poço de sentimentos vazios, de sentimentos que em tão pouco tempo tivera que conviver, de uma maneira tão rude que o deixara cada vez mais transtornado.

Suspirando pesadamente, Draco falou:

"Não importa onde ela esteja, Potter. Eu tenho que vê-la"

**I see, a light it feels good**

_Eu vejo, uma luz e parece boa _

**And I'll come back soon just like you would**

_E eu voltarei cedo justamente como você deseja _

**It's useless, my name has made the list**

_Isto é sem utilidade, meu nome fez a lista_

**And I wish, I gave you one last kiss**

_E eu desejo, dar a você o ultimo beijo_

------------------------------------------------------

Será que depois de tanto tempo, ela o esquecera? Será que depois de tanto tempo, ela simplesmente não se lembrava mais dele?

Será que aquela palavra, apaixonar, fora verdadeira? Draco sentia que estava cada vez mais temeroso com aquela visita, mas nada poderia fazer, ele já estava ali. E ele só tinha um objetivo.

**E se o vento carregar pra longe o teu olhar **

**E tocar o céu ser dor maior que perceber **

**Que as nuvens de algodão tem marcas de minhas mãos... **

**Mesmo assim te guardarei, porque agora tanto faz...será **

Abriu a porta da enfermaria, pode ver cabeças ruivas virando-se para ele, sem dizer uma única palavra, sem se importar com as faces ameaçadoras, Draco olhou para Gina.

Ela estava ali, deitada na cama do St. Mungus... Gina estava o olhando. Ele sentia aquele olhar.

**Me leve às estrelas sem pensar que amanhã tudo pode mudar. **

**Me deixa sonhar em paz porque eu já não penso em acordar**

Ela o fitava com pura surpresa e mais surpresa ela ficou, ao sentir o abraço do homem a sua frente.

As lágrimas imediatamente apareceram, Gina disse baixinho:

"Eu... eu sempre esperei por você."

---------------------------------------------------------

"Casa comigo."-disse Draco, ele mostrou a caixinha com um anel.-"Casa comigo."

"Draco.Eu... Draco... eu... eu aceito!"-disse a ruiva com um sorriso, ela com toda a ternura, o beijou.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Você não tá entendendo."-disse Blaise Zabini, irritado.

"Eu acho que entendo mais do que você, Blaise."

"Não, acho que não!"-retrucou o homem-"Você não sabe que essa é a sua grande chance?"

"Eu vou casar com a Gina."

"Arre, Draco, você quer casar com Gina Weasley enquanto tem a filha do Ministro aos seus pés? É isso?"-perguntou Blaise incrédulo.

"Gina também tem dinheiro."

"Ela não tem poder."

"Eu não preciso de poder"-disse o loiro com uma falsa calma.

"Pois bem... eu acho que você não deveria casar com a Weasley."

"Quem vai me obrigar a não casar com ela?"-falou o loiro petulante.

"Eu irei."-braou Zabini-"Você não entende? Você pegou a sorte grande!"

---------------------------------------------------

Gina percebeu que ele estava mais seco do que o normal, pensando que era apenas um mau humor ou, então, uma dor de cabeça, Gina o abraçou, mas antes que pudesse beija-lo, Draco disse:

"Eu... eu sinto muito, mas vou me casar com outra pessoa".

**Não tente me explicar**

**Não tente mais me convencer**

**Que era pra ter fim,**

**Tudo que começou**

Não havia nenhuma emoção na sua voz, ele apenas tirou a aliança da sua mão e fazendo uma cara de pura indiferença, e a deu para ruiva.

"Você provavelmente, vai me compreender algum dia, Gina"-pensou o loiro, enquanto se distanciava.

**E que era só pra crescer**

**Não acabar assim**

-------------------------------------------

Draco corria para o quarto onde ela estava, o seu cérebro não parava de lhe mostrar as suas lembranças,aquelas que ele tentava, em vão, esquecer.

Ainda transtornado com as lembranças, Draco abriu a porta com estupidez, como se quisesse com essa maneira, depositasse todos os sentimentos naquele ato ridículo.

**Perdoa por eu não poder te perdoar!**

**Dói muito mais em mim não ter a quem amar**

**Ecoa, em mim, o silêncio dessa solidão**

**Pudera eu viver sem coração...**

Ao ver Gina, deitada na mesma posição que a vira três anos, atrás, Draco pensou que Hermione mentira, mas ao se aproximar dela, Gina não disse nada e muito menos o observou. Fechando os olhos, sentindo a sua voz falhar, ele só conseguiu dizer:

"Me perdoa... Me perdoa por tudo o que fiz, me perdoa por ter feito isso com você."

FIM.

N/A:Hum... oi?

Ah, eu não sei se vocês estão felizes em me ver, já que tipo assim, to com três fics paradas, sendo que uma falta um epílogo e a outra eu nem comecei postar ainda T.T .

Hum... sinto muito pessoas do meu coração mais do enorme oO (de onde surge essas coisas?), mas eu tinha que escrever coisas desse tipo. Escrever um drama que me fizesse chorar que nem uma louca enquanto eu escrevia.

Ah, sim, coloquei músicas nessa short, olha a lista básica:

1ªcena e o final: **Fresno-Cada poça dessa rua tem um pouco de minhas lágrimas.**

2ª cena e 6ª cena:**Blink 182-Not Now** (sempre quis colocar essa música XP)

7ª cena:**Dance of Days-Me leve às estrelas.**

10ªcena:**Fresno-Orgulho.**

Ah, a minha fonte de inspiração para essa coisa deprê foi o filme Dolls, já que o enredo "principal" é mais ou menos a história do Draco e da Gina (tá, o meio da história é minha mesma XP). Além do que, esse filme me fez chorar do começo ao fim (o povo deve me achar A manteiga derretida e o pior é que eu sou mesmo ¬¬).

E... para terminar isso daqui, vou dedicar essa short para a Miaka-Ela, é uma maneira bem pobrezinha de retribuir a capa lindona de A única esperança que você fez para mim!

Agradeço muito pela capa e espero que tenha gostado disso daí!

E... povo!

Eu preciso de reviews, eu preciso ver que o meu e-mail está lotado, eu até quero receber críticas, falando que isso daí está realmente horroroso e que eu devia ser internada oO.

Bom, espero as reviews!

Beijos

Ana


End file.
